1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device and a light-emitting display, and, more particularly, relates to a semiconductor light-emitting device, a light-emitting display, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor light-emitting device and a method for manufacturing a light-emitting display, which convert a wavelength of light from a semiconductor light-emitting-element-layer into other wavelength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among light-emitting displays such as full-color flat panel displays, those using liquid crystals (LCD) and those using organic electroluminescence (organic EL) are known.
However, in a case where high-definition and high-reliability images or moving images are desired to be obtained, LCD-based displays are disadvantageous in that display speed is low. Meanwhile, organic EL-based displays have problems of long-life reliability and environmental resistance. Furthermore, LCD or organic EL-based displays are disadvantageous in that a large loss of light due to windows and color filters occurs and thus excess energy is required. In addition, there are problems of the complexity of manufacturing processes and the difficulty of cost reduction.